warriors_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
The warrior code is a set of morals that each cat in every Clan is expected to follow. As they follow these rules, they are made into an honorable and wise cat, fit to provide for their Clan. If you are an editor on this Wiki, you are a warrior. As a warrior, you must follow a code in order to keep your honor and to contribute to the best of your ability on the Wiki. Here are some codes you should keep in mind as you contribute to the wiki. * Warriors are based on humanity, love, and sincerity - our hearts are true bravery, wisdom, love, and friendship. Know these rules, for it is the Silverpelt that looks down on us all and shows us how to be a good Wikian. This tells us Respect everyone, from the most active Administrator to the newest newbie. *Personal attacks and harassment are not tolerated on any part of this wiki. Warriors have no reason to be cruel - we do not need to prove our strength. We develop a power that is for good. We have compassion, and we help our fellow Wikians at every opportunity. If an opportunity does not arise, we go out of our way to find one. We are not respected by our edits or our status - we are respected by our dealings with others. * Contribute. If you do not provide for the Wiki, the wiki will not provide for you. If you're just here to chatter, you don't belong here. The encyclopedia is the heart of this website, if it isn't your purpose, you need to find yourself somewhere else to play. If you don't find it on your own, you'll be exiled as a rogue. * Stealing is wrong. If you don't own an image, don't upload it. If you have permission to post someone else's image you must be able to include a link on the image place to the location where that image was released into the Creative Commons by the creator. * Character is something every Wikian should have. It is the person we become over years of editing, the person we become through our actions and decisions. We have to be strong enough to stand up for what we believe in, even if we are standing alone. * Correct thought is what we consider as we edit and also as we deal with other people in the Wiki. Our actions begin with our thoughts, so it is vital that we control our mind and our emotions, or we will never be able to control our actions. Let your words correspond with your actions and your actions with your words. * Friendship is the most prized thing on the Wiki. True friendship goes much deeper than simply knowing someone's username. It means you have someone there for you no matter what. Come hell or high water, a true friendship will endure and thrive. They will have your back when you need them to, and will stick with you when stakes are high. *Meet the people on the Wiki. Associate with them. Mistakes are made, but a good user yields them when they know their course is wrong, and they repair the evil. *Warriors on the Wiki are many things - people of hero, integrity, and character. We are people of courage and hero if need be. However, we are not perfect. We all make mistakes. Our decisions will not be correct, there are times we will make mistakes that we will regret; this is simply part of being human. But what changes this is that we know we are on the wrong path, and if we are, we make necessary changes to our course. Personal responsibility is the hallmark of a true warrior. * Anger is born from ignorance and wrong perceptions. We may be victims of wrong perceptions, we may have misunderstood what we read. We may have a wrong idea of what has been said, or done. Say there is a problem with another user, or something in a project has gone wrong. We must recognize that something happened, accept that, and accept that we are angry. But we must not do anything out of that anger. Try not to do anything if you are. Give it time. Go back and discuss later. If you say something unkind, your anger increases. The other user suffers. They try hard to say or do something back to make you suffer, and get relief. That is how conflict escalates. This is the way of the Wikian. If you embrace these methods, you will be on the path to being one of the best and most respect editors on this Wiki, along with being a very proud warrior. Category:Help Category:Rules Category:Browse Category:Newbie stuff